<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>枷锁 by Alessandro_R2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269771">枷锁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandro_R2/pseuds/Alessandro_R2'>Alessandro_R2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandro_R2/pseuds/Alessandro_R2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当Nick先一步发现Lucifer对自己来说再也无法割舍…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>枷锁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当Nick再次感到自己的身体失去控制，他才再次感到了久违的安全感。是的，他将这种无力而脆弱的情况称之为安全，他的大天使、他的撒旦再一次和他共享这具躯体。</p><p>当Lucifer第一次占有他的躯体，他将这个来自地狱深处的魔鬼当作了最后的稻草。如果答应他，自己妻儿的死亡也许就不再廉价。他们相处的时间越久，Nick就越这样告诉自己，他告诉自己他只是为了自己的家人。但他们心里都清楚，Nick早就不像想象中的那样在意自己的家人了。他只是在给自己一个合理借口，以此心甘情愿地接受撒旦的诱惑。</p><p>Nick早在天启时就对局势有着清晰的了解，他明白自己并不是Lucifer最合适的皮囊，当然也不是唯一的。他不过是可笑的替代品，只要那个叫做Sam 的男人一句“Yes”，Lucifer会果断地抛弃他，他会成为那个最可笑的笑话。Nick明白他想要什么，但他愿意打着家人的旗号，绊住他的大天使哪怕一秒。当Lucifer使用他的皮囊、当他的身体因Lucifer呼吸、当他的心脏为Lucifer运转，他明白，自己早就离不开Lucifer了。</p><p>他想要Lucifer为他驻足。</p><p>但他做出的一切努力看上去对Lucifer而言，都只是个笑话。Lucifer最后还是离开了他的身体，当他再次获得身体的控制权时，感到的不是劫后余生，还是几乎满溢的失落。他习惯了看着Lucifer杀死一个又一个的恶魔、天使、人类，他曾以为自己会厌恶这种场景，但血腥一旦和他的魔鬼联系在一起，一切却又变得合理顺心。这和他先前几十年生活中的每一秒都不同，但他不想去深究这种情感。</p><p>当他在地狱中恢复意识，身材略微臃肿的地狱之王告诉他Lucifer正和他的新皮囊在牢笼里共度昼夜，那刻，他考虑的不是救出Lucifer，也不是离开这个见鬼的地方。他脸色平静，眼底却满是疯狂，他知道Crowley会和他交流，就一定需要他做些什么。</p><p>“你想做的能将他永远留在我的身体里吗？能够让我们永远在一起吗？”</p><p>Crowley看着眼前疯狂的男人，挑起最擅长的假笑，没有人会拒绝零成本的生意。他说，可以。事情就这样轻易地一拍而合，他们都获得了自己想要的。Nick不在意Crowley的目的，他的眼里只有Lucifer，而Crowley不在意Nick的想法，他想要的只是真正坐稳地狱之王的位子。Nick仍由Crowley在他的身上做各种困住Lucifer的设置，他不仅不抵抗，相反他十分配合。</p><p>当Lucifer再次回到Nick的身体里，他感受到久违的充实和Nick正沸腾着的情感，但很快他发现自己再也无法离开Nick。这是Crowley为他精心准备的陷阱由Nick亲手编织，他考虑过挣扎着试图解除这种束缚、离开Nick的身体，但他放弃这样做。Lucifer清楚那会伤害到Nick，无论是他的灵魂、身体，或者内心。他身处地狱度过了太久，见过的也太多，他明白Nick的情感究竟是什么，从Nick自己还没意识到起，他就明白了一切。</p><p>Nick对他的情感沸腾滚烫、对他的占有欲强烈、对他的渴望日渐膨胀，他清楚自己对皮囊同样有着别样的情感。自从堕天起，他的脑中只剩下对父亲的怨恨和不满，只有待在Nick的皮囊中时，他才会感到一次抚慰。因为他能感受到，这个男人是他的信徒，自己是他的信仰。Lucifer向来不会在意皮囊的完整，他任由一具又一具的皮囊腐朽，但他选择用自己的荣光维护这具皮囊的健康，他容忍Nick的意识存在在这具身体的角落。</p><p>但Lucifer没料到男人很狡猾，他为了将自己束缚在他的身体里会选择这样的方式，当Lucifer试着离开这具皮囊时，他总会被男人的情感绊住脚步。Lucifer清楚，Sam再也不可能对他说出那句Yes，Sam是最契合的皮囊，但Nick是他最爱的皮囊。他清楚只要他还想要从Crowley身上夺回尊严，他必须面对Nick对他的情感并做出回应。</p><p>他明白Nick只是不想自己再次舍弃他，将他一个人抛下，他知道自己对于Nick而言的特殊。在地狱中的岁月，即便他最初确实不善诱惑、不解人心，但此刻他可以轻而易举地知道Nick需要什么。他想要一个诺言，一个来自他的撒旦的诺言。</p><p>“Nick，我不会再次离开这具皮囊了。”Lucifer在心中默念，他清楚Nick可以听到他的想法，不仅仅是因为皮囊的联系，Nick将他当做他的神，“魔鬼可不会放过被他诱惑的人类。我会一直使用这具皮囊，直到我死去前往虚空。”</p><p>半晌，被收买的恶魔离开了房间，随着锁链落地的声音，枷锁被撒旦挣脱，他和他的皮囊一起张开了羽翼。</p><p>魔鬼回到了地狱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>